


WayHaught's Game

by tralialia



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Minor Ender appearence at some point, Multi, Space AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, kind of school AU, militar AU, or at least I'll try because I love it, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralialia/pseuds/tralialia
Summary: Waverly is sent to Battle School. There she will learn all about strategy and tactics and get to battle in zero gravity. She will also meet new people and find others she tought lost.





	1. Battle School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I ever write. It is actually the first story I've written for seven years and the first one ever in English (you guessed, not my first language) So please, tell me about any mistake, any formatting, basically anything that could help me improve. I wrote it so there's no need to know anythig about the Ender universe, but I definitely recomend reading at least the first book because it is amazing.  
> Thanks, hope you'll enjoy!

Waverly was sitting in the far back of the classroom, looking bored around her. Classes had just finished and the rest of the children were leaving already. She looked at the neck some kid next to her that was picking up his bag. There was a little scar there, where his monitor had been until a week ago. Waverly sighed and touched her neck, feeling the lump that meant hers was still there.

“Attention please. Waverly Earp, come to the nurse’s office.” Waverly looked at one of the speakers in her classroom, and at the same time everyone turned around to look at her. People were only called to the nurse’s office for one reason, the removal of the monitor. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the class towards the infirmary. While she walked away, she heard the other children whispering and staring at her. As a third child in a society that only allowed two children per family due to high population, she was used to it. She made her way to the nurse’s office, glad that her monitor would be finally removed. She didn’t want to be a big part society, which she would have been if she had caught the officer’s attention. All children wished to be called for the Battle School, up there in space, to get trained to fight the buggers the next time they decided to attack them. But not Waverly. She had had enough attention at her six years of age, she only wanted to have a discreet and hidden life from now on. But that didn’t mean she would like to go up there. If she had the opportunity to go there unnoticed, without anyone knowing who she was, she would be pleased to go. But as things were, it was better if she stayed out.

 

 

She reached the nurse’s office and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a white and big room. In the centre of it there was a bed, with some kind of robotic arm suspended right above of it. The nurse smiled at her.

“Hello Waverly. Do you know why we called you here?”

“I guess my monitor is being removed” Waverly couldn’t help a little smile forming in her face at the thought. Her mind would not be controlled anymore. There would not be people looking at what she did at every moment of the day. She would be free.

“Exactly. Please, lay facing down on the bed and I’ll remove it from you.” The nurse signalled the bed in the centre of the room and closed the door. Waverly walked there, starting to feel nervous. She knew the removal hurt, she had heard some screams coming out of the office some days when she walked that way after class. She laid down and got prepared for it.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt you. It’s just a quick pull.” The nurse tried to reassure her. Waverly tried to calm down, but the sound of robotic arm coming closer to her neck was making her feel ill. Then she felt a tug at her neck, pain raised from where the monitor had just been. She screamed, it was even more painful than she had expected. The nurse put some cotton on her neck, stopping the bleeding. She commanded Waverly to sit down and look at her. Waverly had some tears on her eyes, but the rest seemed to be normal, so she told her that she could go home. Waverly grabbed her bag and headed out. Most students had left the school already, but Waverly didn’t want to see anyone at the moment, so she took a path home that she knew would be deserted.

When she got home, she headed directly to her room and laid down on her bed facing up. She felt her neck again, touching the cotton that was still there. She felt both happy and sad. Happy because now she could have the discreet live she wanted. Sad because she was not good enough, she was a third and she was no good. She sighed. She would have to tell Gus and Curtis about it. She would have like to be able to tell it to her sister, Wynonna, but she didn’t really know where she was. She only knew that one day, about three years ago, she suddenly disappeared. She barely remembered her, she was only three when she left, but she had a nice memory of her. She decided she would talk to Gus and Curtis at dinner. For now, she had to get started with her homework. The pain in her neck was no excuse for neglecting her homework, specially now that she knew that she would have to stay on Earth and make a life there.  
When she was called for dinner, she started to think what she would tell her aunt and uncle. Her aunt felt her uneasiness at the table and looked at her worried.

“Waverly, is everything alright?” Waverly looked at her and took a breath. She told them about the removal. Her aunt looked at the back of her neck, as if she didn’t believe her, and then looked at her eyes.

“I see. How are you feeling? You know that you don’t need to go to Battle School to have a nice life, right?” Waverly nodded.

“I know. In part, this is actually what I wanted to happen. This way I can have a normal life and try to forget I am a third.” She said looking down. Curtis felt how she referred to herself as a third, with some disdain in her voice.

“Hey” he said, putting an arm on her shoulder “You know we love you no matter what. Being a third or not, that’s something society has created on its own in order to protect itself. The government needed to make people think thirds were bad so no one would have them. But you are brilliant and exceptional, and we know that. If whoever decided that you are not good enough can’t see it, then it’s their problem.” Waverly raised her head and smiled a little, felling a bit better.  
In that moment, the doorbell rang. Curtis looked at the door surprised, they didn’t expect visit that night. He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and his gaze met a middle-aged man wearing a military uniform. He had a serious look on his face.

“Good night, sir. My name is Dolls, Colonel Dolls. I’m here looking for Waverly Earp.” Said the man extending his hand. Curtis looked at him suspiciously, but shook his hand anyway. He might not like the army, but he was a polite person.

“Good night, Colonel. I am her guardian. What can I do for you?” He said while he stepped out the door and signalled the man to come in. He took the invitation and went into the house. There he saw Gus and Waverly standing next to the kitchen door looking at him.

“You must be Waverly Earp.” He said extending his hand to her. “Nice to meet you.” Waverly put her little hand in his and shook his hand. She was confused, her monitor had been removed earlier that day, there was no reason for the militia to come looking for her.

“What does this visit mean, Colonel? She had her monitor removed today.” Asked Gus.

“Indeed. We always remove the monitor before sending the children to Battle School.” He said, still looking at Waverly.

“Wait, so you want her to attend Battle School?” Asked Gus, surprised. Dolls looked at her and nodded. “What if we don’t want her to go? You soldiers have done enough harm to this family already.”

“You don’t really have a choice. She is a third, and the government wants her in the program. She was allowed to stay alive because of the death of her other sister and some agreements made with you. You can’t interfere.”  
Gus knew he was right, they had had to fight with the government in order to keep an illegal child alive. She looked at Waverly with tears in her eyes.

“Waverly, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t be happening, you should have a normal live.” Waverly took her hand.

“Don’t worry, Gus. I will go without any problem. This might show people that thirds aren’t a bad thing. I also want to know how it is up there, look out to the Earth and see the space.” She said squeezing her hand and smiling a little to reassure her. It was true, she was a curious child, and if she had the opportunity to have a new experience she wouldn’t let it slip, even if that meant that she would get more attention in the future.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. Be ready.” Dolls said. Then he turned around and left the house after nodding courteously at Gus and Curtis. When he left, Curtis looked at her.

“Are you sure, Waverly? We could find a way of getting you out of this mess. We could disappear for a while until they forget about you.”

“No. I want to go.”

“Well then, it’s better if you get ready as soon as possible and get a nice night rest”.

 

 

The next day, Waverly said goodbye to Curtis and Gus. She promised them she would write as much as she could. She knew she didn’t know when she would be back, but she preferred not to think about it. She accompanied Dolls to a car that would lead them to the shuttle that took the children and staff to the Battle School. The ride was silent, both of them sitting in the back of the car. Waverly wanted to ask questions that she had thought about during the night, but felt that Dolls wasn’t the talkative kind, so she decided to look out the window instead.

After some hours driving, they got to the shuttle. Waverly got down the car and looked around. The shuttle was in the middle of a big platform. It seemed to be able to carry about fifty people in it. Dolls signalled her towards the door of the shuttle. When she entered, she saw that some children where already sitting there, chatting animatedly. She decided to sit at the empty side of the ship. Even though she was excited, she didn’t want to introduce herself and having people recognizing her surname and therefore as a third.

But the shuttle started to fill up quite fast and another girl sat next to her. She had blond hair and looked quite nervous too. She turned to Waverly and introduced herself as Chrissy Nedley. Waverly shook her hand and introduced herself. The girl’s eyes grew wide at the name, but then she smiled and kept a normal conversation with her. Waverly thought it was nice to only surprise someone and not get a disgusted look at her. Maybe she could make a friend up there. While they were talking about where they were from, Dolls and a blond woman came out of the pilot cabin. The blond woman introduced herself as Colonel Lucado. They instructed them to fasten their seat belts and get prepared for take-off. They went back to the cabin, and moments after the ship started to shake. Waverly got ready for the acceleration that she knew would come, but it still made her feel dizzy.

  
A few minutes later, she looked out the window, and what she saw left her amazed. It was pitch black outside, except for some white lights scattered around the darkness. She tried to look at where she thought the Earth was, but the window wasn’t big enough and the planet was probably behind them. Then she heard some surprised gasps, and looked around. Some children had taken off their belts and where now floating around. Most of them were trying to regain control of their trajectories, others just stayed at their position using the unfastened belt as anchor for not floating away. Suddenly, Dolls came out of the pilot cabin and instructed the children to get back to their seats, as they would be arriving soon. He stayed still looking at the children’s efforts to get back to their seats. Once everyone was back at their place, he talked.

“We will be arriving soon to the Battle School. There you will be directed to your dorms, where you will chose any bed. You will be explained how your assigned space works by another officer there. Classes start tomorrow morning, I will see you there.” Then he turned around and went back into the pilot cabin.  
Waverly looked at the window again and saw a big space station. It had five rings spinning around a big round nucleus. Then she heard an automatic voice announcing that they were docking. Waverly was eager to know what her new life had prepared for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly starts her first day at Battle School and she is suprised when she sees someone she thought lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took me a long time to update, somehow I decided to start writing this at the busiest time in my life.  
> I think I finished all the boring introductory stuff at this chapter, so everything should get more fun from now on. Specially because Battle School could be a very fun place if it wasn't that military, so we'll take the "not that military" road.

The next day, they were woken up by some kind of alarm. It wasn’t anything urgent, just the way they woke them up at Battle School. Waverly took her uniform and put it on, then went with her classmates to the dining room for breakfast. She saw Chrissy on the way there and went to say hello to her. They had split on their way out of the shuttle and hadn’t seen each other since. Chrissy talked excitedly about the new classes they were going to take, most of them analysing the previous war with the buggers and learning basic tactics. Waverly was also very excited about the classes, she would get to know the strategies that led them to win the First Formic War and everyone involved in it.

 

When they got to the dining room, they took the breakfast offered to them by the kitchen lady and sat at one of the empty tables. Waverly looked around and noticed a panel that displayed forty names and ranked them. She turned to Chrissy and asked her if she knew what it was.

“That’s the squadron’s rankings. All squads keep fighting each other in battles, and the squadrons win points with each victory. They also count the amount of people that are still able to move after each battle and the person that got more people shot.” Said Chrissy excitedly. She really wanted to start fighting, though she would need to improve first and get some commander’s attention. She pointed to the table right under the board “That’s where all the commanders sit. They can’t sit there until they have won their first battle, so it’s quite a honour to be able to sit there.”

Waverly took a look at the people sitting on such table, and a specific girl caught her attention. She looked somehow familiar, her black hair and the smirk she had on her face while she spoke to some other kid next to her, clearly teasing him judging by his face. She was wearing a red and golden uniform. Waverly couldn’t manage to figure out who that girl was, but she felt they had a connection. She decided that it was time to go to class, and her and Chrissy walked out and went to their first class in Battle School.

 

At lunch, Waverly saw the girl again sitting at the same table. She was talking to the same boy she was before, but this time it seemed more serious. Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about the reason that girl looked so familiar, when she turned and caught her looking. Their eyes met, and Waverly felt her heart skip. Chrissy, who sat next to her, asked her if everything was alright.

“Yes, don’t worry” Said Waverly turning her gaze to her. “I thought I had seen someone I knew, but it is impossible, they disappeared three years ago and no one knows why.”

“Well, if you are thinking about someone disappearing, this might be the best place to find them. Think about it, they have a bunch of children being trained for military purposes and we can hardly ever contact the people back on earth. This is one of the most secret places the government has.” Chrissy had a point, it was true that everything there had some mystery around. But it was still weird to think that her sister, who had disappeared three years ago, was there.

“Yes, maybe you are right.” Said Waverly, still thinking. “I am going to go, I want to finish my homework early and explore the station.” She said getting on her feet. Chrissy nodded and stayed back, finishing her lunch.

 

Waverly passed by the commander’s table when she was walking out, and couldn’t help but hear the conversation the boy and the girl were having.

“Do you really think that such strategy is going to make you a winner against Leopard?” He said. “Your Phoenix squadron is good, yes, but that doesn’t mean you are undefeatable, Wynonna.” When Waverly heard the girl’s name, she turned around.

“Wynonna?” She said aloud, in disbelieve. The girl turned around and looked at her curiously.

“Oh, you’re the girl that’s been staring at me in breakfast and lunch.” Her voice was teasing, but she had a frown, as if she were thinking really hard about something. “You’re brave for staring at the best commander Battle School has right now.” At this statement, the boy next to her rolled his eyes. “Well, Doc, you know that right now my squadron is on top of the board, so that is exactly who I am.” She turned and faced Waverly again. “You are brave for shouting my name, and you look new here. Maybe if you’re good I can take you into my squadron. So, what’s your name?” Waverly’s heart was beating faster by moments. She couldn’t remember much of her sister, but she had seen pictures around and, although they were at least three or four years old, the girl sitting in front of her looked very much like them. And her name was also Wynonna.

“Waverly” she said, almost in a whisper. Wynonna frowned, not sure if she had caught the name. Waverly decided to repeat her name louder. “Waverly, Earp.” At this, Wynonna’s eyes went wide. Doc turned to her and said “My, it looks like someone here has the same surname as you. I thought it wasn’t a very common one.” Wynonna didn’t even reply, she just stood up, took Waverly’s hand and directed her out of the room. Once outside, she looked at her and hugged her. Waverly was now sure that it was her missing sister, and returned the hug. Wynonna quickly pulled out and looked at her eyes.

“Waverly? Is it really you? What are you doing up here?”

“Well, I came here the usual way. What about you? Why did you disappear so sudden?”

“I… It… It is difficult, Waverly. I’ll tell you another day. How long have you been here?”

“I got here yesterday, with all the new kids.”

“I see, so you are still at a beginner’s level.” said the older girl pensively. “Well, if you inherited the familiar genes, then I am sure you will be part of a squad in about six months. Maybe I can even put you into mine, if you are good enough.” Waverly smiled at this. Now that she was reunited with her sister who she thought lost, she wanted nothing more than spend time with her, and joining her squad seemed like a really good idea.

In that moment, another girl approached Wynonna.

“Commander, we are waiting for you at the Battle Room.” She said while approaching them. She was wearing the same uniform as her sister, which seemed to combine perfectly with her raid hair.

“Sure, Nicole, I’m coming right now. Thank God I have you as my main Toon leader, I would never get in time anywhere without you.” She said sarcastically.

“Well, at least someone in the squad has to take this seriously.” The girl said smirking. Waverly noted that they were obviously friends, if they weren’t she probably wouldn’t have dared to talk to her commander in such way.

“Well Waverly, it was good to see you again. Now responsibility calls me, also known as Nicole and my squad. I’ll see you later.” She turned and started walking down the corridor. Nicole looked at Waverly and nodded as a salute before following her leader.

Waverly stood there until they saw them disappear down the corridor. Then she turned around and walked to her room. She had a lot to think about and homework to do. Battle School was definitely going to be a busy time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos left! I hope that you're liking it so far. If you have any suggestions, any ideas, any complaints, anything, just write a comment about it. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna decides that her sister needs some practice at the Battle Room if she wants Waverly to join her squad as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry if anyone was waiting for this. I am not a very periodic person, and university assignments plus a little block have made it longer to update. Sorry!
> 
> I got over all the boring explanatory stuff at the two previous chapters, so I think this went better than the others. At least, I'm happier about how it turned out. 
> 
> In this fic, at the time of this chapter, Waverly is 7, Wynonna 12 and Nicole 9.

Several months had passed since the day Waverly got to Battle School and found Wynonna. She had gotten used to the routine there, for those newly arrived everything was based on getting to know how the school worked and lots of study about strategies that they may use in the future if they ever became real commanders in the International Fleet. That on top of the normal studies they would have had on Earth kept the students busy most of the time. She was so busy she hadn’t realized her birthday had passed and she was now seven. She didn’t have anyone that remembered her birthday either.

Though the most interesting thing for Waverly so far were the practices at the Battle Room. She had been there for the first time with her classmates that month. She liked the feeling of floating around in zero gravity, as if she were free of everything that tied her in her life. She had taken a little to get used to the loss of weight and bumping into the walls and her classmates, as well as learning to move precisely through the room. They had also used their guns for the first time that day. When she got hit on the leg by a shot from Stephanie Jones, she discovered that her suit stiffened and couldn’t move her leg. Wondering if the place where the shot hit made any difference and wanting a little revenge, she shot the girl on the chest. She was surprised and a little bit delighted when she saw that not only the place where she got hit was stiffening, but her whole body froze and she was left floating around. Then she heard Dolls calling all the students over with some kind of hook that seemed to activate the suits, defrosting them and bringing them where he was. He explained them how the guns worked and that they would be visiting the room once a week for practise. He also told them that they could work out at the gym next to the room whenever they wanted, which would help them to get fit and prepared for practise and battle when they joined a squad.

 

Now Waverly was headed to the library, where she was meeting Wynonna. They had been meeting at least once a week for catching up and have some bonding time. Waverly was happy to be able to spend time with her sister, especially after assuming that she might never see her again. She also found out that Wynonna wasn’t the kind of person that you would expect to be commanding the top squad at the school. She didn’t seem to take anyone seriously and had an obvious dislike for the rules, but this might be actually the reason why she was such a good commander. There were no rules at the Battle Room, except for the ones that defined the winner, so she was free to do almost anything that she wanted with her squad. And she got her squad to trust her, so in the battlefield everything flowed according to plan.

 

When she got to the library, she saw her sister sitting in a table near the entrance with her feet propped on the table and her monitor in her hands. She looked around and saw that the librarian was not there, which explained Wynonna’s position. She smiled and sat next to her.

“Hey, sis, good to see you.” said the eldest one without looking at her. “Wait a second, I just need to defeat this giant for once” Waverly looked over her shoulder, and saw that she was playing the Mind Game. Waverly had tried the game a couple of times, but found it boring and frustrating. Wynonna suddenly huffed next to her.

“C’mon!! This level is undefeatable, there’s no way to get rid of this giant!” complained while she dropped the monitor on the table.

“Well, there is no one that has ever been able to defeat him, so it might actually been done on purpose” tried to calm her her sister.

“That doesn’t make sense. We’re at Battle School, there must be something I’m missing in there. Anyway, enough about my frustrations, how has your week been?”

“Pretty good! We made some tests this week and I aced all of them” said Waverly excitedly. “Also, we have started to actually do something at the Battle Room, apart from trying not to collide with each other, most of us can now control where we are going and don’t get dizzy anymore.” She remembered the first time they went there, when a kid called Champ decided that it would be fun to prop himself on a wall and start spinning. It obviously turned out to be the worst idea he could have had, as he started spinning like a spinning top and couldn’t stop himself. Fortunately, Dolls could stop him. Unfortunately, it was too late and they had had breakfast just an hour ago. Waverly scrunched her nose at the memory.

“Yeah, that’s good. At least the suits are closed, so nothing floats outside. Can you imagine how would that be?”

“Ugh, Wynonna, I just had lunch! And they have a system for that, I’m surprised that you don’t know it!”

“They think about every scenario here, it’s boring. So, are you any good at the Battle Room, then?” she asked arching her eyebrows, obviously interested on her sister’s development in battle.

“I think I am. I mean, I was one of the first ones to be able to move around and I can shoot pretty well”

“Well then, let me check something, but I think I have a new plan for our meetings” she said grabbing her monitor from where she left it before “Would you like to improve under the guidance of the best commander Battle School has at the moment?”

“Yes!” said her sister, her eyes sparkling and excited “Is that possible? Could you really teach me even if I am not in your squad?”

“Well, according to the Battle Room’s schedule no one is there, and both of us have free time. So go grab your suit and I’ll see you there in ten minutes” Wynonna stood up and walked out of the library heading to her private quarters. A racing Waverly passed her, and she smiled at how eager her sister was. She hoped that her attitude never faltered.

 

Ten minutes later, they met at the Battle Room fully equipped. Wynonna had a bag with some balls of different sizes. When Waverly arrived, she was busy with her monitor sending a message. When she saw the her sister had arrived, she opened the bag and told her sister to help her place them around the room. It was a difficult task in zero gravity, as they needed to compensate the speed they were traveling at. Drop the ball with too much strength, it would fly away from where it was supposed to be placed. Too less, and it would follow the trajectory they had. Waverly found this as an interesting exercise of physics and control of her body.

“Well, I see you weren’t lying when you said you managed to move around the room. This is quite a difficult exercise that many people take a while to master, and you have done pretty good” said Wynonna proudly.

“Now it’s time that you show me your shooting. We will start with something easy. Show me your shooting position”

“Hey, I thought that you wanted me to take over that part, but if you don’t need any help, I’ll go back to my nap” a voice said from the gate. Both sisters turned around, Wynonna rolling her eyes.

“Well, your commander told you to come, so you are forced to stay because I say so”

“It’s my free time, so technically I don’t need to be here with you”

“That’s true. But I am also the one who gives you the free time, so I can also take it away” said Wynonna smirking. “Don’t worry though, I’ll compensate you for this.”  
Waverly looked at both girls. She remembered Nicole from the day she found out that her sister was there too, but they hadn’t been introduced yet. As if she read her mind, the redhead pulled a hand out.

“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I am Nicole Haught, Wynonna’s first Toon Leader.” Waverly shook her hand.

“Waverly Earp. Nice to meet you” she said while smiling at her.

“Well, we were going to shoot some balls, and I don’t want to delay the fun” said Wynonna “Haught here is the best shooter in the Phoenix Squad. We call her HaughtShot. And she is going to help me teach you the basics of shooting today.”

“I’m still not sure about teaching someone who could end up at an enemy squad, Wynonna”

“That won’t happen. As soon as she is allowed to join a squad, I’ll invite her to ours. She is good, she was able to set the balls.” Nicole turned to Waverly, a surprised look on her face. Waverly just shrugged and smiled proudly. It was obvious that she had been able to do something that people considered difficult.

“I guess we should start the shooting as soon as possible, then. We don’t want someone who is good moving around not to be able to shoot properly. Point to that big blue ball and stay still, don’t shoot yet”  
Waverly did as she was told. She raised her arms and pointed to the ball that was about five meters away. It should be an easy target. Nicole approached her from the back.

“Your arms are too stiff and low. You want to raise the gun, not lower your head” The redhead took her arms and raised them to the correct height. “Ok, try to shoot now.”  
Waverly pressed the trigger, and a beam of light came out of her gun, hitting the ball. She turned around and smiled proudly. Nicole looked at her.

“That wasn’t bad. Try now the green one over there.” The ball that Nicole was pointing was about as far from her than the first one, but this one was smaller. Waverly pointed her gun and shot, also hitting the target.

“Did you see how the ball was thrown to one side when it was hit?” asked the older girl. Waverly nodded. “That means that you didn’t hit it on the centre, but on the side. Remember this for when you practise on your own. Your position is good, though. Just remember to not lower your arms when they get tired. There’s no gravity, so it should be easy. Try the green ball there now.”  
Waverly looked at the new target. It was one of the furthest balls. She raised her arms again and pressed the trigger, but the beam dispersed before hitting the ball.

“When you are targeting an object that’s far, you need to press the trigger longer, loading up the beam. To hit that ball, you would need about a second and a half.” Nicole raised her gun and pressed the trigger, waiting for it to load enough, and then released it. The beam of light hit the ball perfectly.

“Your turn now, Waverly. Point any of the furthest balls, tell me which you are pointing and then shoot.”

“Blue one on the right.” She raised her hands and shot. This time she missed, hitting a smaller ball that was a meter away from her target.

“Good shot, sis! That was a difficult target” said her sister. She had been absentmindedly observing the practise, but her mind was somewhere else and didn’t know that that wasn’t the original target.

“It wasn’t bad, but she missed her target” said Nicole. Waverly turned to her, a worried look on her face. “Don’t worry, Waverly, you can’t be the best at this on your first day. You are pretty good, though. I see why your sister wants you on the squad” she offered the smaller girl a little smile. They kept training, Wynonna and Nicole starting a competition to see who could make the most difficult shot. Waverly was having so much fun with her sister and Nicole that she almost forgot about the tactics class she had. She said goodbye to them and left the room.

 

When she was gone, Nicole turned to Wynonna.

“Are you sure you want your sister on the squad? She is good, she has potential, but the other kids could think you are favouring her because of your relationship.”

“I don’t care about what they think, Nicole. I thought I would never be able to see my sister again, and I have four years of bonding to make up for. I owe it to her, and she can really help the team. Also, I think they would like her.”

“Well, it’s your choice, commander. I like her, so I’ll help you dealing with the rest of the squad”

“Thanks, HaughtShot, I know I can count on you. That’s why you are my Toon Leader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first training with Wynonna and Nicole! And promises of teaming up in the future...  
> And some physics in zero gravity, which I think are really interesting and fun.  
> Hope you liked it, hopefully I'll update sooner next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I chose to do an Ender world fanfic because I thought both Ender and Waverly had some stuff in common (smart, third sibbling, one sibbling that cares for them and other that's awful, caring). I just hope you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
